


Cabaret Date

by asapaints



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, Multi, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asapaints/pseuds/asapaints
Summary: Siebren takes you on a date to the Cabaret Luna.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cabaret Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skoodenfroodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoodenfroodie/gifts).



Siebren was the one to suggest a date night at the Cabaret Luna. You knew it was one of his favorite places, and now you could see why, with its stylish atmosphere and gorgeous architecture. It suited him perfectly, being just the right mix of elegant and comfortable.

He probably would have blended in perfectly there, if he wasn’t so damn tall he towered over everyone else. Luckily, you’d taken one of the curtained-off booth seats, big enough to fit the both of you - you couldn’t even picture him trying to fit into one of the floor seats.

The namesake of the place had just begun her set, her cool voice ringing out to the lazy beat of jazz music. Luna’s singing was beautiful, all clear and graceful. You found yourself nodding to the beat as you sipped your drink, enjoying her musical stylings and spoken word.

You glanced at your partner, about to ask him if he wanted a refill from the bar, when your heart skipped a beat. The way he watched Luna sing was with such reverence, like her voice could spin silk, was entrancing. His chin rested on his hand, his eyes bleary in rapture. His fingers rolled nimbly in the air to the tempo of the music, like he was subconsciously imagining the sheet music and conducting it in his head. His focus was so squarely on her, it probably should have made jealousy rise in you, but instead—

It dawned on you with a rush of emotion that the look on his face was familiar. He looked at you the same way. That was the look you saw whenever you were telling him about your day, when you rambled about your work, when you infodumped about your passions - he listened to this beautiful music in the same way he listened to you read your grocery list. You’d always been able to tell when he was paying attention to you, but seeing it from a third person perspective...you had no idea what is really _looked_ like. It looked like...love. Not love in the big, serious, heartfelt confession way; it was more like love in the quiet way, the way that admires all of the nooks and crannies. It was love the size of a rock you could put in your pocket and carry with you. Not only did he pay attention to you, he _loved_ your conversations, in the same way he loved a beautiful symphony.

“Isn’t her voice amazing?” He whispered, his voice reaching through your cloud of thoughts.

He glanced at you, the smile on his face soft and warm, his kind eyes meeting yours.

You felt your face flush with heat. To put it in a very Siebren way - using the transitive property, that meant he thought you were amazing, too.

“...yeah, it really is.” You replied, feeling the smile on your face broaden cheesily.

He quirked his eyebrow with curiosity, but didn’t press your reaction. Instead, he turned his gaze back to the singer, leaning back and draping his long arm around your shoulders. You sighed as you melted into his side, feeling like his embrace might just be the most comfortable place in the whole universe.

**Author's Note:**

> felt like getting this idea outta my head!! Siebren would be a very romantic partner, don't you think?


End file.
